


Strings of Fate

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Best friend jaeyoon coming in clutch, Fluff, Its like super fluffy, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Oneshot, i wrote this in like 20 min, inseong is smooth af, youngbin is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: Sweaters and backpacks don't mix together very well, but cute guys surely do.





	Strings of Fate

 

Youngbin couldn't have been more pleased when the professor finally released the class from the deathly grasp of organic chemistry. Two hours of lecture plus four hours of labs all in the same day had him beaten to the bone: release couldn't have been sweeter.

He didn't really understand the class, there were too many numbers and letters all mixed up together, but at least he looked cute. He had bought his sweater last weekend when he was out shopping with Seokwoo. Seokwoo was the best person to shop with because he had impeccable fashion sense, however Youngbin didn't find the chance for shopping trips with him often due to the model's hectic schedule.

This sweater had long sleeves and knit fabric that hung on him loosely, but the selling point was the low collar that framed his neck and collarbones perfectly. The red stripes had drawn him in, and after trying it on, Youngbin was sold. Even Seokwoo had agreed that it was probably the best purchase he had ever made.

So when the sleeve got caught on a stranger's backpack as he left class, Youngbin couldn't have been more devastated.

He didn't even notice the threads being undone until he felt the crisp air tickling his fingertips. He turned to see a long string marking the path he had been walking. Youngbin stared at it for a moment. Why was there a string attached to him?

Then he realized that that string was unthreading his sweater and that was not something Youngbin was going to let happen. He had only had the sweater for a week! What kind of cruel god would take away his precious love after such a short time?

Dropping all of his belongings, Youngbin took off running. He chased the precious material of his sweater until he spotted the culprit.

With a final sprint and a mad leap, Youngbin crashed into the back of the man whose bad had claimed the demise of Youngbin’s beautiful sweater. The man released a surprised shout as they tumbled towards the sidewalk.

The other man cushioned Youngbin’s impact with the pavement, but it still hurt. The other guy was probably saying something, yet Youngbin couldn't focus on anything other than the end of the string that was snagged on the zipper of this guy's backpack.

He felt the tears before he knew they were there. With the pathetic unraveled sleeve of his new sweater on the back of a random stranger who happened to be its demise, Youngbin started sobbing, and not the pretty kind.

He really liked this sweater, he would probably never find another one like it, and why did it only have to last a week?! The world was so unfair!

“Hey, are you alright?” the man beneath him questioned.

“D-do I lo-look alri-right to y-you?” Youngbin stammered through his tears.

“Well, not really, but I kinda don't know why you are crying on top of me?”

“Do y-you see this?” Youngbin shoved his bare arm into the man's face, showcasing the tattered remains of his sleeve. “My sw-sweater is ru- _hic_ -ined!”

A fresh wave of sobs took over Youngbin’s body with the statement.

“Jaeyoon, can you send me the notes? I don't know if I'm gonna make it to class.”

“Sure thing bro.”

“Thanks.” The man lifted a hand to wipe away the stream of water on Youngbin’s cheek. “Did I do this?” he whispered. Youngbin nodded.

He peered up from beneath his lashes to get a look at the face of the guy he had just thrown himself over. To say he was beautiful was an understatement: Youngbin almost started crying when he saw the face of such a gorgeous man just inches away from his own. Curse the world for letting him look like an old wet rag in front of one of the most beautiful people Youngbin had ever met.

“Ah, I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new one to replace it.” Cute and responsible. How much worse could Youngbin’s day get. “Hahaha! Thanks I guess, you're not too bad yourself.”

“I said that aloud didn't I,” the man nodded with a bit of a smirk at Youngbin’s frustrated groan.

“As much as I would love to continue, mind getting off me? I think we are blocking traffic,” the man chuckled. Youngbin blushed, remembering that his was basically sitting in his lap in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

“Sorry!” he said, jumping up right away. The other man only laughed again as he picked himself up.

“I'm Inseong,” he said, extending a hand. Youngbin stared at the offering. How were even his hands perfect? Inseong coughed, Youngbin was thinking out loud again. A bright red overtook his cheeks as he grasped Inseong’s hand.

“I'm Youngbin.” Inseong flipped his hand over and whipped a sharpie out of nowhere. He began to write on the back of Youngbin’s hand. Youngbin opened his mouth to protest, but by the time he could pull his hand from Inseong’s grasp, Inseong had already finished writing.

“Well I guess my backpack certainly did a number on your sweater. That’s my number so you can text me when we can go buy you a new one.”

Youngbin stared dumbfounded at Inseong. How fucking smooth was this guy?

“I think you might want to fix that habit of saying whatever comes to mind, but how about we go grab coffee, as an apology for making you cry?”

“No, no it's fine really. I'm sure you have to get to class and I was just overreacting,” Youngbin insisted.

“Nonsense, who wouldn't miss class to get coffee with a guy as cute as you. I know a great place just down that way. My friend owns the shop and if you're with me I'm sure he'll give us a discount. He’s a sucker for pretty things. So, coming?”

Youngbin closed his eyes and slapped his cheeks, this was real right? Well, that certainly hurt and Inseong was still there when he opened his eyes. A wide smile spread across his face.

“Well I don't think I could turn down such an irresistible offer now, could I?” Youngbin grinned, butterflies twirling in his stomach as Inseong grabbed his hand and started walking them towards the coffee shop.

Maybe his ruined sweater wasn't all that bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to just finish my other fics, but I was inspired and here is a quick oneshot of fluffy youngbin x inseong. I love them so much.


End file.
